All About Us
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Mereka tidak mengetahui kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di antara kita. Segala hal yang telah kita lewati bersama, bahkan sebelum aku terkenal. Dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning: Inside. Wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story for SasuHina**

**Hinata POV**

Beberapa orang menanyakan hubungan kami, lebih sering menertawakan hubungan yang telah terbina dalam dua tahun terakhir. Aku gadis beruntung yang dapat memilikinya, karena secara tidak sengaja ia pun menyukaiku. Seorang penyanyi pop terkenal yang dikagumi banyak orang.

Uchiha Sasuke, remaja sembilan belas tahun yang sedang naik daun. Ia secara tidak sengaja menjadi terkenal saat bernyanyi di acara pentas seni Konohagakure. Banyak orang yang terpukau akan penampilannya, dan tanpa ia sadari seorang produser memandangnya penuh takjub kemudian tertarik untuk mengajaknya debut.

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan tidak ada yang menyadari betapa Sasuke menyukai musik. Tidak dengan ayah ataupun kakaknya, mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa kelak Sasuke akan mengikuti jejak mereka untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis.

Hal ini aku dengar langsung dari Sasuke, ia menemuiku tengah malam di depan rumah. Raut wajahnya benar-benar kusut, dan aku tahu pasti berhubungan dengan masalah keluarga. Kami hanya duduk berhadapan tanpa tahu siapa yang akan mulai berbicara. Aku biarkan ia tenang untuk beberapa saat, dan detik berikutnya ia mulai bercerita.

Ia menceritakan banyak hal padaku, tentang mimpi besarnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, aku menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan sesekali tersenyum. Sejak perkenalan awal di SMP, Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita dengan penuh semangat mengenai impiannya. Ia biasanya akan bercerita dengan wajah datar yang minim ekspresi. Namun melihat raut wajahnya seperti itu membuatku tersadar, suatu hari nanti ia akan tampil memukau di hadapan banyak orang.

"Melamun lagi, Hime?"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Baru saja, aku melihatmu melamun di ruang kostum. Jadi, aku menghampirimu."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana konsermu?"

"Iya, konser ketiga ini berjalan lancar. Yah, meskipun ada beberapa fans fanatik mencoba menaiki pagar pembatas." Ia berucap dengan tersenyum, membuatku terpana untuk beberapa saat. Aku begitu menyukai ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti ini.

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi, Hime." Dari nada suaranya terdengar ia kecewa, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun," ucapku pada akhirnya. "Hanya saja aku selalu menyukai ekspresi itu." Aku berucap sambil menunduk malu, meskipun telah berpacaran selama dua tahun namun sifat pemalu ini masih tidak bisa aku atasi saat bersamanya.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi," ujarnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sudah tersenyum seperti itu. Hal yang aku coba biasakan selama dua tahun ini. Tidak sempat menghindar membuatku terjebak dalam rengkuhannya. Bibirnya masih menahan bibirku, mengecup dan menghisapnya yang membuat nafasku serasa tercekat. Jantung kami saling berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan bahagia itu membuncah dalam hati.

Dan aku menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan malu, bahagia bercampur kesal karena ia selalu melakukannya saat senggang, seringkali ia memelukku begitu erat lalu tertawa setelahnya. Tigapuluh menit berlalu, ia masih tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Aku merasa sedikit lelah karena belum sempat memasok udara dalam paru-paru.

"Hei Uchiha-san, kau bisa membuat kekasihmu pingsan."

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakannya, namun aku beruntung karena dapat terbebas dari jerat Uchiha yang sangat kucintai ini.

Ia melepaskan rangkulan pada pinggangku, menatap sebal pada manajer yang terpaut limabelas tahun darinya –namun terlihat seperti duapuluh tahun.

"Kau menggangguku, Kakashi."

Ia tersenyum dibalik masker yang dikenakannya. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat matanya sedikit menyipit. Pandangannya semula menatap Sasuke,lalu kembali beralih padaku yang masih ngos-ngosan mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Mengganggu? Aku hanya ingin membantu kekasihmu."

"Hahaha sepertinya aku terlalu merindukannya hingga lupa daratan seperti tadi. Bukan begitu, Hime?"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, namun hanya mengangguk malu. Ditatap olehnya membuat pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Aku rasa kau sudah cukup lama bersama kekasihmu, bagaimana kalau kita kembali pada jadwal?"

"Ayolah Kakashi, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dalam satu minggu ini. Kau tega membiarkanku meninggalkannya lagi demi sebuah jumpa fans?"

Aku yang semula duduk di sofa ruang kostum, bergegas bangkit untuk menghampiri kekasihku. "Kakashi benar, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau rindu padaku, temui saja di tempat biasa." Ujarku pada akhirnya, walaupun aku masih ingin bersamanya. Setidaknya aku sempat bertemu walau hanya beberapa menit saja. "Fans sangat berpengaruh dalam karirmu, kau harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadi."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Ia mendekap tubuh mungilku lama sekali, mengusap-ngusap punggungku lalu mengecup kening sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Kakashi untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku memandangi punggung bidangnya dari jauh sampai benar-benar menghilang. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang.

.

Sore menjelang malam, aku baru sampai di halte bus dekat dengan sebuah gedung pencakar langit terkenal di Konoha –tempat Sasuke mengadakan konser. Ada beberapa orang duduk bersebelahan denganku, awalnya mereka hanya diam dan memandangi langit yang semakin gelap. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan turun hujan yang cukup deras. Setelah kurang lebih limabelas menit berlalu, bus terakhir telah tiba. Aku pun bergegas menaikinya, karena merasa tetes demi tetes air menyentuh puncak kepala.

Kurogoh dompet yang berada dalam tas selempang milikku, membayar sejumlah uang untuk menaiki bus ini dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Melewati deretan bangku di awal sedikit membuatku kesal. Bayangkan saja, mereka menatapku dengan sinis. Dua orang siswi yang menurutku cukup cantik, mereka memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah, lalu tersenyum mengejek setelahnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, memang menyakitkan rasanya walaupun ini bukan yang pertama. Inilah resiko karena berpacaran dengan artis. Pandanganku beralih pada jendela bus, mengamati hujan yang masih saja mengguyur Konoha.

**Normal POV**

Hinata turun di halte bus dekat rumahnya, mungkin sekitar tigapuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Cuaca di Konoha Timur semakin dingin, jemari tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu dari tas selempang dan memakai syal biru yang diberikan Sasuke padanya saat natal.

Hinata mati-matian menahan airmata, mengingat banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui, baik kejadian susah maupun senang selama dua tahun ini. Orang-orang selalu berpendapat bahwa mereka tidak cocok, karena mereka tidaklah mengetahuinya. Tidak mengetahui bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata, juga bagaimana Hinata menolak Sasuke karena takut menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi di sekolah mereka.

Sepertinya kita akan kembali ke beberapa tahun silam, saat Sasuke dan Hinata masih berseragam SMA Konoha.

**Flashback**

Murid-murid SMA Konoha berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari guru pembimbing. Aula yang memang sangat besar ini mampu menampung lima ribu murid dan tentunya difasilitasi oleh AC sehingga murid di sini tidak kepanasan. Pembukaan diisi dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah. Sesudahnya masing-masing murid memberikan sepasang kandidat untuk acara pentas seni yang diadakan beberapa bulan lagi, menyambut hari ulang tahun sekolah.

Ya, saat ini murid-murid dikumpulkan membahas pentas seni. Adapun tujuan pentas seni ini untuk meningkatkan kreatifitas dari siswa-siswi Konohagakure. Dan jika beruntung akan ada produser yang menggaetmu untuk melakukan debut. Dari kabar angin yang beredar, Jiraiya –kepala sekolah dari Konohagakure- mengundang seorang produser ternama untuk menikmati penampilan musik yang disuguhkan anak-anak didiknya.

Dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga telah menyalonkan sepasang teman sekelasnya untuk ambil andil dalam pentas seni ini. Tanpa terkecuali, Sasuke dan Hinata. Meskipun ia menjadi musuh hampir seluruh siswi di Konohagakure hal ini tidak berlaku di dalam kelasnya. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi mendengar penuturan Hinata, bahwa sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada tengah malam di taman dekat rumah mereka. Benar-benar romantis, dan mereka tahu kalau Sasuke yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Kau yakin Hinata?"

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus mencobanya. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas memilih kita berdua."

"Tapi aku kurang yakin, kalau aku terbiasa tampil di hadapan banyak orang. Namun berbeda denganmu, Hime. Aku hanya takut kau gugup nantinya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata masih mengelus lembut dahi dan kepala Sasuke yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Ya, mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sesudah pengarahan dari guru dan yang lainnya mereka segera ke tempat ini, menikmati suasana siang di musim semi.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kau yang menyarankanku untuk melawan ketakutan itu? Sama halnya dengan menghadapi banyak siswi yang menyukaimu, setiap cacian dan makian mereka tidak ku perdulikan."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, tapi jangan takut untuk bertanya padaku ya."

.+.+.+.+.

Ingatan Hinata kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana hanya ada dirinya yang termenung di depan televise rumahnya. Ya, meskipun sendiri bukanlah hal yang benar-benar buruk. Sepulang dari tempat Sasuke mengadakan konser dan tiba di rumah kecil miliknya, sebuah email dari Sasuke mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Dan hal ini yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, sebuah acara talkshow di stasiun tv swasta, di mana bintang tamunya adalah Sasuke.

Mata lavender itu tidak henti-hentinya berbinar, melihat betapa tampannya Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak heran banyak yang menaruh iri padanya. Ia tidak memperhatikan lagi televise, namun berbalik menghadap sebuah poster besar yang tertempel di kamarnya. Sontak saja, airmata membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"Di-dia terlalu bersinar." Ia mengambil tissue di meja, menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Ba-bahkan a-aku terlalu ja-jauh berbeda dengannya. " Ia menunduk dalam diam, mengingat kembali ucapan dari para fans Sasuke. Pandangan mata Hinata semakin buram, selain karena airmata yang terus menerus membasahi wajah melainkan kepalanya terasa berat.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Bukan karena pasien yang datang, melainkan karena banyak wartawan yang menunggu di depan ruang rawat bernomor 304. Mereka ingin meliput berita mengenai kekasih bintang pop terkenal –Uchiha Sasuke- yang pingsan di kediamannya. Mendapati berita buruk mengenai Hinata, ia langsung saja meninggalkan tempat talkshow.

Dan sampai saat ini, para wartawan belum boleh memasuki ruangan rawat. Selain manager Sasuke ada beberapa pengawal menjaga di depan ruang rawat berfasilitas VVIP tersebut.

Sasuke terduduk dengan raut yang cemas, ia masih heran mengapa kekasihnya belum juga sadar. Padahal ini sudah jam delapan pagi. Tangannya terus menerus mengusap telapak tangan Hinata yang dingin.

"Kumohon, bangunlah hime." Ia bergumam entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Ia bangkit berdiri, sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya mengecup dahi dari orang yang ia sayangi. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ia hendak kembali duduk, namun tertahan oleh gerakan tangan dari Hinata. Mata onyx itu membulat, merasa benar-benar bahagia akan sadarnya Hinata.

Kelopak mata yang semula mengatup kini telah terbuka, memperlihatkan manik lavender miliknya. Lama ia mengamati sekeliling, mungkin terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Ini dimana? Bagaimana dengan acaramu, Sasuke-kun? Bukankah acara itu sangat penting?"

"Di rumah sakit, tetangga sebelah yang memberitahuku bahwa kau pingsan. Aku meninggalkan acara itu demi kau, Hime. Kau lebih penting dari apapun," ujarnya panjang lebar lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata lembut. "Jangan pikirkan apapun, yang penting kau harus segera sembuh."

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku mengacaukan acaramu."

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, sudah kukatakan tadi bukan?"

**Cklek**

Puluhan wartawan mengambil gambar Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak senang, namun ia masih menjaga sikapnya karena di sini adalah Rumah Sakit. Lagipula Hinata dalam keadaan sakit, maka ia hanya melambaikan tangan. Mengisyaratkan para wartawan untuk berhenti mengambil gambar.

"Saya akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari anda, hanya saja jika itu adalah pertanyaan yang masuk akal."

"Apakah Hinata-san sakit setelah menerima banyak ancaman dari fansmu?" seorang wanita berkacamata mulai bertanya, menyodorkan ponselnya untuk merekam jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, ia jatuh sakit karena kurang memperhatikan asupan makannya dan kurang beristirahat." Sasuke menjawab dengan penekanan, terdengar jelas ia tidak menyukai topik dari pembicaraan ini.

Hinata yang telah siuman hanya menyimak, tidak ingin berkomentar apapun. Toh, sudah ada Sasuke yang mewakili dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata-san mendekati anda pada saat tenar? Apakah itu semua benar?"

Sasuke menahan amarah yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun, rasanya ia ingin meneriaki mereka semua dan menghajar mereka satu persatu. Apalagi raut wajah Hinata terlihat muram. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"Kalian bercanda? Aku bahkan mengenal Hinata sejak SMP dan sejak bertemu dengannya aku selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Namun pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan hatinya saat kelas dua SMA. Itupun karena ia berani melawan ketakutannya yang diancam hampir seluruh siswi di sana." Sasuke menatap satu persatu wartawan yang membuat moodnya benar-benar jelek.

"Banyak hal yang tidak diketahui media tentang kami, tentang cerita cinta kami yang penuh perjuangan. Dan jika ada yang berani mencibirnya, akan berhadapan langsung denganku, aku rasa itu saja. Kalian bisa kembali."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan mengusir seluruh wartawan dari ruang rawat Hinata. Setelah hanya mereka berdua, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak takut para fansmu berpaling?"

"Tidak, yang penting kau tidak berpaling saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Harusnya ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, berpikir bahwa ia dan Sasuke terlalu beda jauh. Pada kenyataanya perbedaanlah yang menyatukan mereka.

**The End**

**Hoaaahhhhh tangan haru bener2 keriting :D but I still happy. Gatau nih fict yang keberapa intinya haru senang dapat berpartisipasi dalam event 100 Love Story For SasuHina. Yosh, jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan typo harap di maklumi. :D**

**Wanna give me a review? ^^**


End file.
